Star Wars: Sabine's Story A Mandalore's Wrath Short Story
by Mandalore the Reclaimer
Summary: A short and easy to read 5 chapter story about Sabine's past that will tie into a large story named "Mandalore's Wrath"
1. Chapter 1

One year and a half before joining the crew of The Ghost, Sabine worked with a squad of mandalorians under the command of a man only known as 'The Wraith', a man who had fought and won many battles, and Sabine's affection. He wielded an E-5 blaster rifle and a vibro-sword, and wore blue armor with white outlining. The 3 other members of the group were Aden, Cando, and Tracyn. Aden was the sniper of the group, wielding a DC-17, a rare weapons used only by clone commandos. He claims he killed to owner to get it. His armor was pure white, with the blood of past enemies, artist-fully smudged on his helmet and armor. His voice was rough and he grunted when he was upset. Sabine used to think he was without a soul until she saw him in his bunk, with a single tear on his cheek, singing "Vode an". Apparently, he had lost his squad many years ago on Kashyyyk, but that is all that Wraith told her. Cando was the tanking hulk of a man, with a rotary gun as his weapon of choice. Wraith discovered him on Concord Dawn fighting Death Watch. He wasn't very smart but his heart was that of a true mando. His armor was green with red linings. And then there was Tracyn. His name literally meant 'Fire', and he was a psychotic pyromaniac who would love to see worlds burn, but his rage was tamable, and he did have a soul. Of course, you wouldn't know it if you hadn't seen him and Sabine. Whenever she was in trouble, he rushed to her rescue and always was there to watch her back, though when Sabine thanked him, he would, as always, remain silent. Is weapons were duel slug shooters (Sawed-off shotguns) and his flamethrower, dubbed Inferno, and his armor was dark red with black flames on the chest, helm, left leg, and right arm. With their ship 'the raider', they wreaked havoc on imperial supply lines and outposts. However, soon they would face a new challenge. One witch many will not survive. And now, reader, may I ask you a question? Who Will Fall?

(Hello guys! Mandalore the Reclaimer here with my first fanfiction. This work will tie in to a currently WIP project known as Mandalore's Wrath. This was just a back story chapter for all the characters and something to show to you all. So, did you like it? Rate and comment and wait as the 4 other chapter will be out by summer hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

_Imperial Supply Depot 12531/41, Planet: Mandalore, Forty-six hundred hours._

"Hawk's Eye (Aden), Pink Bomber(Sabine) here, what do you see?"

"I count 49 Storm troopers and 1 patrol officer guarding the shipment. Permission to Fire _Wraith_?"

"Negative Hawk's Eye, do not engage until _Kandosii _(Cando) arrives with the resistance. _Inferno_ (Tracyn)_, _are the incendiary charges prepped?"

"Copy that Wraith, all charges armed"

"Good, now all we need is…."

"_OYA_, MEN! LET'S KILL SOME BUCKETHEADS!"

"Perfect Timing Cando. Sabine, LIGHT IT UP!"

"With pleasure."

_BEEEEP! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _

As the ruthless warriors on Mandalore charged on the field of battle, Sabine activated the charges, breaching the compound and launched burning metal into the air and spewed liquid kerosene all across the ground. The alarm sounded and, amidst the screams of the burning Imperials, sergeants yelled for their men to fallow them to the breach. The breached wall _CREEEEEEEEEEKED_, and the support poles waned, and the structure came tumbling down. As Sabine paused to admire her work, a voice came from behind her. "Busy observing your handy work I see?", Wraith said, in his light, high, mysterious tone. "Sir! Don't scare me like that again!", said, and she smacked him on the cheek. "No time for that now 'Bean,", he sighed," lock-in- load, we're going in." The young warrior jumped down, and let loose a rain of plasma on the terrified storm troopers and passed a small explosive to Cando, who caught it and chucked it at a stack of fuel barrels. "BUCKETHEADS! GO LONG!", Cando yelled as he threw the bomb at the trooper nearest to the barrels. "What the….." _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ Fuel leaked every ware, causing the fire to spread. Tracyn smiled with delight at this, as he blew the head off an enemy soldier with his shotguns, and quickly pulled out his flamethrower, burning every living thing not wearing Mandalorian armor. As the fight raged on, a Mandalorian militia soldier cried out," Enemy reinforcements to the west!". "Aden! Can you see them?!", Wraith exclaimed. "Affirmative, permission to….". Before he could finish, Wraith yelled, "YES!". As soon as Aden herd that word, 3 storm troopers laid dead on the ground, more joining them every few seconds, until finally the survivors retreated from the field. "Wraith, all targets down, you are clear to call in transport." , Sabine said over the com-link. "copy that, Raider's ETA 15 seconds." , Wraith replied, while motioning the militia to fall in. A few seconds later a freighter flew in and landed on the pad. "Alright boys, let's get these crates into the Raider! GO! GO! GO!" The men rushed to load the supplies onto the ship as the sounds on large feet drew near. "AT-STs! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! GET THE CRATES ON THE SHIP ASAP!" , Wraith barked as the men scrambled to get the last of the crates on the ship. "Sabine!", Wraith cried, throwing a mine near the gate. "Got it!", Sabine responded as she pulled out her airbrush_. SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_! When she finished she rushed back to the ship and lifted a crate into the cargo hold. Wraith shoved the accelerator and lifted off the landing pad. He quickly backed around to pick up Aden, avoiding laser fire from the approaching walkers. As the cargo door closed Wraith announced, "BRACE YOURSELFS! IN-ATMOSPHERE HYPER SPACE JUMP INGAGED!" As the ship jumped, a small vortex formed, sucking in trees, bodies, and even one of the walkers. It was, after all, a very dangerous action that guaranteed a 15% chance of survival and could even destroy planet if the jumping ship collided with anything. As the walkers closed in the investigate, the came across a large pick dot, painted on the ground. A second later, they were reduced to mare scrap metal. After the jump, the crew cheered and opened a keg of Hutt rum, celebrating their survival. In the back end of the ship, Sabine was walking around when she stumbled into Wraith. "Oh, hey boss, didn't see you there.", Sabine said, taking a step back . "Hey 'Bean. You alright? That was one heck of a skirmish just to get a few hundred E-11s from the stormies.", he said, marking his helmet with a scratch for every bucket head he killed. "I'm fine, just a bruise or two.", Sabine answered, leaning back on a crate. "well that's good to hear," said the young male mando, " and by the way, I left you something in your quarters. I've got to, somebody need to get the bucket of bolts to Nar Shaddaa." Before Sabine could ask any questions, Wraith was gone, locked into the cockpit. Sabine walked to her cabin, which she shared Cando, and found a box, wide as a computer screen. When she opened it, she gasped, overcome with joy. A 5000 credit art kit, with the most exotic paints and brushes made out of smoothed wood from Kashyyyk. She held the set close to her chest, and a single tear fell from her eyes. _Thank you, thank you, thank you! , _she thought, as she fell on her bunk and gently fell asleep.


End file.
